Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Inleiding Call of duty modern warfare 2 is de opvolger van de befaamde Call of duty 4. Het verhaal gaat dan ook verder na de call of duty 4. Er zijn nieuwe wapens (zoals de famas) maar ook nieuwe en oude personages. Sommige wapens van call of duty 4 komen er niet meer in voor De singleplayer bestaat uit de campaign en de co-op en natuurlijk ook de multiplayer waar call of duty zijn bekendheid heeft verworven.frame|De cover voor de PC game Het verhaal Zoals al eerder vertelt speelt het verhaal verder op de call of duty 4. Je kruipt in de huid van Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Private First Class Joseph Allen, Alexei Borodin, private James Ramirez en Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Je speelt met de Rangers, task force 141 en (undercover) ultranationalists. Het verhaal begint met het onthullen van een standbeeld van Imran Zakhaev. Hij wordt aanschouwd als held. Ondertussen neemt Vladimir Makarov het heft in handen van de ultranationalist. Makarov was de rechterhand van Zakhaev. Hij terroriseert Europa en plant verscheidene terroristisch aanvallen. Het is de taak van Private Joseph Allen (deze werkt voor de CIA) om Makarov te stoppen. Dus moet hij meedoen, onder de naam van Alexei Borodin, met een terroristische aanval op het vertrouwen van Makarov te winnen. Maar dit loopt mis en Private Joseph Allen wordt gedood. Makarov had het door dat Private Joseph Allen bij de CIA hoort. Makarov wou dat de terroristisch aanval door Amerikanen werd uitgevoerd. Dit kun je zien aan de wapens (NATO wapens zoals de M4A1 en de M240) en ook omdat tijdens de aanval alleen Engels mag gesproken worden. Zo wou Makarov ervoor zorgen dat heel Rusland een grote afkeer zou hebben van de Verenigde Staten. Je kan dit ook vergelijken met de de aanslagen van 9/11. Rusland is niet te spreken over wat Verenigde Staten hebbebn gedaan en plant een verassingsaanval op de Verenigde Staten. Dit lukt en de rangers worden hier opgeroepen om de aanval terug te slaan. Dit speelt zich in Virginia en Washington D.C.. Natuurlijk blijft de Task Force 141 niet lanterfanten en zoekt de persoon die de wapens heeft bezorgt voor de terroristisch aanslag. Dit blijkt Alejandro Rojas te zijn. Deze woont in Rio de Janeiro. Na hem te vangen en te ondervragen ontdekken ze dat er een persoon is die één van de grootste vijanden van Makarov is. Deze persoon bevind zich in een Gulag en heeft de bijnaam gevangene 627. Na het bestormen van de gulag helpen ze gevangene 627 te bevrijden wordt zijn identiteit onthuld: Captain Price. Captain Price wil helpen om Makarov te stoppen en gaat te ver. Hij neemt het commando over van een russische nucleaire onderzeeër en lanceert een ICBM (EMP). Deze vernietigt het internationaal ruimte station maar Washington is gered. Deze EMP aanval zorgt ervoor dat alles, wat electronisch is, niet meer werkt. Zowel van de Russen als van de Amerikanen. Private James Ramirez en het groepje van Sergeant Foley bevinden zich nog steeds in Washington. Er wordt vermeld dat het Amerikaans leger heel Washington zal bombarderen maar degene die nog leven moeten op het dak van het witte huis groene signaalvlammen aansteken. Dit lukt maar het was juist op tijd. Je kan op de achtergrond zien dat er nog andere groene signaalvlammen zijn. Sergeant Foley zweert dat ze het gevecht in Rusland zullen afmaken en dat ze ook hun hoofdstad zullen laten branden. Allemaal goed en wel maar Makarov loopt nog steeds rond. De task force 141 weet nu waar Makarov zich schuil houdt en gaan er direct op af. Ze moeten wel opsplitsen en Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson gaat met Ghost naar Makarov's Safehouse, deze bevindt zich ergens in de Caucasus bergen. Terwijl Captain "Soap" MacTavish en Captain Price naar de "boneyards" in Afganistan gaan. Alles gaat goed totdat Generaal Sheperd hen verraad. Hij vermoord "Roach" en Ghost. Generaal Sheperd wil misbruik maken van de situatie om van hem een wereldwijde held te maken. Captain Price en Captain "Soap" MacTavish kunnen ontsnappen aan de hinderlaag van Generaal Sheperd. Nu willen ze koste wat het kost Generaal Sheperd doden. Ze dringen zijn basis binnen en achtervolgen hem. Captain Price kan nog juist de helicopter neerschieten waar Generaal Sheperd inzit voor ze de waterval instorten. Captain "Soap" MacTavish probeert met al zijn macht nog Generaal Sheperd doden maar Sheperd steek hem in de plaats neer. Juist voor Sheperd Captain "Soap" MacTavish wil afmaken komt Captain Price ter hulp en deze 2 beginnen te vechten tot de dood. Captain "Soap" MacTavish die nu tijdelijk buiten gevaar is haalt het mes uit zijn borstkas en gooit deze naar het hoofd, waarbij Generaal Sheperd wordt gedood. Nikolai haalt deze 2 op en verteld hen dat ze nu wereldwijd worden gezocht maar Nikolai weet een goede, veilige plaats. De personages *'Task Force 141' **Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson is een speelbaar personage en zit in de Task Force 141. **Captain "Soap" MacTavish (het hoofdpersonage van Call of duty 4)is de kapitein van Roach in de Task Force 141. **Captain John Price (de Kapitein van Soap die de leiding gaf in Call of duty 4 ) keert terug. **Sergeant Simon "Ghost" Riley is een lid van de Task Force 141. **Nikolai (Een loyalist die Captain Price gered heeft in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) keert terug in de missie's: The Hornet's Nest, Endgame, and The Enemy Of My Enemy. *'U.S. Army Rangers' **Lt. General Shepherd is de commandant van de U.S. forces en de Task Force 141. **Private James Ramirez is een U.S. Army Ranger, en een bespeelbaar personage. **Sergeant Foley is de overste van Ramirez's groep in de U.S. Army Rangers. **Private First Class Joseph Allen zit in Foley's squad in de U.S. Army Rangers, and later is hij lid van de C.I.A. **Corporal Jake Dunn is, op Sergeant Foley na, de hoogste in rang in Foley's squad in de U.S. Army Rangers. **Raptor is iemand die veel informatie heeft en deze wordt gered in "Wolverines!". **William Cullen is de secretaris van defenise en komt voor in de missie's: Loose Ends and heard in Second Sun. *'Central Intelligence Agency' **Alexei Borodin is de undercover agent bijgenaamd Joseph Allen in No Russian. *'Russian Federation' **Major Petrov is de commandant van het vliegveld in de missie: Cliffhanger. **Boris Vorshevsky is de president van Rusland en wordt de leider van de Ultranationalists. *'Ultranationalists' **Vladimir Makarov is de nieuwe leider van de ultranationlisten. **Viktor is een van de terroristen in "No Russian". **Anatoly is een van de terroristen in "No Russian". **Lev is een van de terroristen in "No Russian". **Kiril is een van de terroristen in "No Russian". **Langley een van de terroristen in "No Russian". **Jester is een van de terroristen in "No Russian". *'Brazilian Militia' **Alejandro Rojas is een wapenhandelaar in Rio de Janeiro. **Rojas assistent is de rechterhand van Rojas.